


Advice... of a kind

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Resistance AU [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux thinks he knows how to make Han like him. He is... not as right as he thinks he is.





	

‘Don’t bother trying to bond with my father’, Kylo said. ‘He’ll drive you insane in five minutes flat’, Kylo said. ‘He’ll also try to trip you up and embarrass you and generally he’s the worst Human ever born’, Kylo also said.  


This is all true, but he _is_ Kylo’s father, and he _is_ a big part of his life, and Hux _does not_ like feeling that he’s been told ‘not to’ do anything. Plus, if he can win him over, then life will be much better for everyone, right?

He has an absolutely cunning plan. After realising he’d never keep up with _ship talk_  with Han (because Han thought that sticky tape and hitting things until they worked again were acceptable engineering fixes), and not feeling quite ready to listen to The Death Star Run or How We Saved Everyone On Endor or Carbonite Really Sucks again, he’s… _going to ask for advice_.

Because _everyone_ likes giving advice. It makes them feel their opinions and expertise are valued. It makes them feel like you owe them a return favour. And plus, it might _actually_ be useful in this case, right?

Hux slings his hands deeper in his pockets, and tries to look a little more nervous than he feels (and hide the inner smugness at his plan).

“Mr. Solo…”  


“Kid, I didn’t have a dad to _be_ Mr. Solo, but if you’re dating my son, you’re calling me Han like everyone else.”  


“Alright: Han… I was wondering if I could ask for your advice?”  


“Don’t do it.”  


“…what?”  


“Whatever you’re thinking about doing: don’t. There. Advice given.”  


Hux blinks. He’s supposed to be all happy he’s being approached, not… shutting him out completely. And okay, so he was a First Order soldier, and he did do some pretty freaking awful things, but _Han Solo_ had been an Imperial pilot, way back when. A little understanding wouldn’t go amiss. 

“I haven’t told you what it is.”  


“No, but it’ll be wrong. Just do whatever my kid asked. Unless it’s ‘go back to the Dark Side’, in which case, you tell his mom.”  


“…he… we’re not… I was asking about dating a _Force-user_ , not about… a plan.”  


“Probably the same answer.”  


“…you’re telling me to break it off with your son?”  


“No, because you won’t unless you want to. But it _is_ a terrible idea. Even worse when they’re women.”  


“…because?”  


“Because women are always right, and Force-users twice over, so you’re screwed every which way.”  


Hux does wonder what Leia sees in him. He’s got enough of Kylo’s face that he can understand the physical attraction, and the sense of humour might be appealing to _some_ , but he’s brusque, rude, sexist, and not very helpful.

It’s actually sort of a wonder Kylo grew up as well as he did, if this was his role model. 

“Well, I’m dating him, and I intend to keep dating him, and I was hoping you could offer some insight into–”  


“I ran off from his mom for years. We met when I tried to rescue her for the payout, she threw me in a trash compactor, and guilted me into the cause. I love that woman, but she’s a nightmare. She’s smart - smarter than me - political, military, and Force. And I’m just a smuggler, who happens to fly the fastest ship in the galaxy. You think I know a damn _thing_ about how to make her happy?”  


Oh, now that’s more honesty than he’d expected. And dumped out self-deprecatingly, all at once. This family is really insane, and Hux is beginning to understand why Kylo tried to keep him away from Han. 

“…so?”  


“You don’t do anything to make them love you. If they decide they love you, that’s it. You just try your damndest to be good enough for them. Okay? And yes, they’ll read your damn mind at times. And they’ll have… _intuitions_. And you’ll feel like you’re out of your depth, like some… astromech compared to their protocol droid, or… something… look, I don’t know.”  


Hux feels for the seams inside his pockets, chewing on his lip. “She does love you.”

“I know. And I got no idea why. But she does.”  


“So…”  


“Just don’t try lying to him. He’ll know, and… yeah. Be honest. As honest as you can. And just… look out for him, okay? We didn’t do it enough.”  


Hux feels odd. He’s seen more than he thinks he should have, but Han’s let him in. Let him in to see… he’s vulnerable, under all that swagger. He’s Human. He offers a smile, a genuine one. 

“Thank you.”  


“And don’t think you can win him over by making me like you. Just be you, you Nerf. Don’t think I don’t know what game you were playing, here.”  


…oops. “Guess you’re not the only one who feels they need to be better for the person they love,” Hux says, and offers a weak grin.

“Go buy him chocolate. He _loves_ chocolate.”  


“Oh, I know. He’d eat so much he’d throw up if you let him.”  


Han snorts. “Yep, sounds like my son alright.”

Maybe Hux is more at home than he thought he was. He ducks his head in gratitude, and decides to follow that advice after all. Chocolate. It’s a simple gift, but the very act of giving is more than enough to make Kylo squeak and do the face he does. Yes. Chocolate.


End file.
